Le Conte du GèleFlammes
by Wynhilde
Summary: Voici, rédigé sur le mode du conte fantastique, un épisode de la vie de Gwendoline la Fantasque.


Le Conte du Gèle-Flammes

i

En ce temps-là, les Moldus détestaient les Sorciers.

Sans doute les détesteraient-ils tout autant de nos jours, mais heureusement, ils ne croient plus en leur existence. Ils ont si peur de la Magie, qu'ils préfèrent en nier la réalité. A l'époque lointaine où se déroule notre histoire, cependant, ce n'étaient pas encore le cas et les Moldus avaient inventé tout un tas de rituels absurdes pour identifier et détruire les Sorciers. Ou plutôt les Sorcières, car ils étaient convaincus que la Magie était le résultat d'un pacte avec le Diable, et recherchaient activement les « fiancées de Satan », sans imaginer que des hommes puissent partager avec elles ces dons faussement méphistiques. Evidemment, ils se trompaient souvent, et accusaient fréquemment d'authentiques Moldues d'être des Sorcières. Le châtiment était invariablement la mort, presque systématiquement par crémation. Et lorsque par hasard, il arrivait que ce soit une véritable sorcière qui se trouve condamnée, celle-ci ne s'en souciait guère. En effet, la Magie leur offrait de nombreuses échappatoires pour éviter le destin atroce des Moldues accusées à tort. Outre les sortilèges d'Illusion et de Bloque-Temps, c'était le sort de Gèle-Flammes qui remportait la préférence des Sorcières.

Dans les Highlands vivait une sorcière qui, non contente d'avoir berné une première fois les villageois qui l'avaient condamnée à mort, se mit par la suite à rechercher les procès pour sorcellerie, car elle prenait plaisir à abuser les Moldus et s'amusait volontiers du chatouillis des flammes apprivoisées par le sortilège salutaire. Cette sorcière se prénommait Gwendolyn, et ses frasques successives lui avaient valu le surnom de Fantasque. Il est dit d'elle que le feu qui luisait dans ses prunelles était bien plus vif que celui des bûchers qu'elle s'amusait à fréquenter et que ses cheveux flamboyants avaient la couleur exacte des flammes qu'elle jouait à provoquer.

Après avoir arpenté un temps les montagnes écossaises, il lui fallut s'exiler. Elle avait beau changer de semblance à chaque procès, elle craignait que les villageois ne finissent par trouver suspect que leurs terres abritent tant de sorcières en puissance. Sous une guise ou une autre, on lui avait en effet attenté près d'une quinzaine de procès pour sorcellerie. En outre, sa famille n'approuvait pas ces pratiques. D'aucuns disent qu'elle partit pour Londres et qu'elle ne fit plus jamais parler d'elle. D'autres lui attribuent un destin sombre, car la ville est le lieu de toutes les perditions pour une jeune fille. Mais la vérité est qu'elle gagna les Galles du Nord, les collines du Snowdonia étant un baume doucereux pour un cœur qui soupirait après les paysages sauvages de son enfance. Là, elle continua d'exercer son activité antérieure. /i

center ******/center

Un jour, comme Gwendolyn traversait une forêt, elle s'arrêta devant une petite cabane. La masure était située juste au bord du chemin, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. La vue de la jeune sorcière fut presque immédiatement attirée par la margelle d'un puit. Gwendolyn décida donc de s'arrêter et de demander à boire aux habitants, car elle avait grand soif. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte de bois et appela :

— Y a-t-il ici un ami pour offrir à boire à une âme altérée ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle marcha jusqu'au puit. Il y avait une chaîne et un crochet, mais aucun seau n'y était suspendu. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la maisonnette, et cette fois, frappa trois coups à la fenêtre en appelant :

— Y a-t-il ici un ami pour offrir à boire à une âme altérée ?

Mais pas plus que la première fois elle ne reçut une réponse. Comme elle avait déjà beaucoup marché, elle décida de se reposer quelques instants et s'assit sur un gros rocher au bord du chemin, à peu de distance de la maison.

Un oiseau vert et bleu vint se percher sur une branche d'arbre à peu d'altitude et se mit à chanter :

— N'entends-tu pas les larmes des innocentes, toi qui réclames sans offrir ?

Surprise, Gwendolyn releva la tête :

— Qui es-tu oiseau vert et bleu, pour me dire de telles choses ?

L'oiseau battit des ailes, secoua ses plumes vertes, secoua ses plumes bleues, et chanta :

— Je suis celui qui sait ce que tu ignores…

Gwendolyn fronça les sourcils :

Et qu'est-ce donc que j'ignore et que tu sais ?...

L'oiseau battit des ailes, secoua ses plumes vertes, secoua ses plumes bleues, et chanta :

— Si je te le dis, peut-être le saurais-je toujours, mais tu ne l'ignoreras plus !

Et sur ces mots, il s'envola. Une plume verte tomba, une plume bleue tomba, et elles dessinaient une flèche. Sa fatigue oubliée, Gwendolyn se mit sur ses pieds et marcha dans la direction de la flèche. Elle n'eut pas loin à aller avant d'entendre des sanglots étouffés, qui venaient du profond des bois. Intriguée, elle entra sous le couvert des arbres. Les sanglots s'étaient tus, mais une plume verte sur le sol attira son attention. Derrière le tronc d'un large frêne, elle découvrit une fillette d'une dizaine d'années. Accroupie contre l'arbre, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux, l'enfant pleurait doucement. Gwendolyn s'agenouilla devant elle :

— Sèche tes larmes, belle enfant, et dis-moi quel est ton tourment.

La fillette sursauta et leva son petit visage craintif vers elle. Gwendolyn sourit, mais l'enfant se releva brusquement et courut vers la maison. Cependant la sorcière était très vive, et elle n'eut pas de difficulté à la suivre. Elle cria à sa suite :

— Attends ! Es-tu une amie ? Offriras-tu à boire à une âme altérée ?

A ces mots, la fillette s'arrêta aussitôt de courir. Elle fit volte-face et contempla Gwendolyn :

— L'oiseau vert et bleu avait dit que tu viendrais ! Il avait dit que tu m'aiderais !

La petite rentra dans la maison, et en ressortit aussitôt avec un gobelet d'étain empli d'eau fraîche. Gwendolyn but avec plaisir. Quand elle eut fini, elle rendit le gobelet à la fillette.

— Maintenant que tu as séché tes larmes et que mon âme est désaltérée, dis-moi quel est ton tourment.

La petite répondit :

— Ma bonne mère, les méchants hommes l'ont prise. Ils l'ont enfermée dans la tour haute et disent que c'est une sorcière. Ce n'est pas vrai car je sais bien, moi, que si elle était une sorcière, ils n'auraient pu l'attraper. Mais les méchants hommes ne veulent pas m'écouter, et demain, ils la brûleront.

Gwendolyn sourit et dit :

— Et tu as bien raison : les vraies sorcières, les méchants hommes ne peuvent les attraper. Sèche tes larmes, belle enfant, car ta bonne mère ne sera pas brûlée. C'est un serment que je te fais, car tu m'as donné à boire quand mon âme était altérée.

La petite prit le couteau qui était à sa ceinture, et coupa une de ses mèches blondes.

— Pour ce serment, voici que je te donne une de mes mèches blondes. Elle te portera chance dans la tour haute aux cent soixante-dix-sept marches où il ne faut pas regarder ses pieds ni en arrière.

center ******/center

Le lendemain, Gwendolyn marcha jusqu'au château. A l'entrée de la tour haute, il y avait un garde. Gwendolyn prit dans sa poche la plume verte qu'elle avait ramassée dans la forêt, et la lui jeta au visage. Le garde tomba endormi. Elle poussa la porte de fer et fut devant un escalier immense. Elle monta les cent soixante-dix-sept marches sans jamais regarder ses pieds ni en arrière. Quand elle arriva en haut des cent soixante-dix-sept marches, il y avait une porte toute de pierre, sans serrure ni charnières. Devant la porte sans serrure ni charnières, il y avait un garde. Gwendolyn prit dans sa poche la plume verte qu'elle avait ramassée dans la forêt, et la lui jeta au visage. Le garde tomba endormi.

Alors, elle prit dans son autre poche la mèche blonde que lui avait donnée l'enfant, et en frotta toute la surface de la porte de pierre. Quand elle eut fini, une serrure et des charnières étaient apparues. Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit aussi facilement que si elle avait été de tissu et non de pierre.

Là, une jeune femme était assise sur le plancher gris. Accroupie contre le mur froid, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux, elle pleurait doucement.

— Sèche tes larmes, belle amie, et dis moi quel est ton tourment.

La jeune femme releva la tête et répondit :

— Je pleure car je vais être brûlée moi qui suis innocente, et ma petite fille, la petite lumière de ma vie, le petit soleil des jours de pluie, qui s'occupera d'elle ? Qui lui donnera au matin le lait de chèvre encore tiède, et les rayons de miel, et la bonne crème blanche, et le pain croustillant ? Qui la bercera, qui l'endormira, le petit soleil des jours de pluie ?

Gwendolyn sourit et répondit :

— Sèche tes larmes et tranquillise-toi : tu ne seras pas brûlée.

Dans sa poche, elle prit la plume bleue, qu'elle avait gardée pour la fin. Elle la mit dans sa main gauche, et souffla dessus. La plume bleue vola jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme, et elle devint invisible.

— Voilà que je t'ai rendue invisible. Sors de la tour haute et rentre chez toi, tu ne seras pas brûlée. Rentre chez toi, le petit soleil des jours de pluie t'attend, ta petite fille qui a faim des rayons de miel et de la bonne crème blanche et du pain croustillant.

Alors la jeune femme partit et Gwendolyn prit, comme elle savait le faire, une autre guise que la sienne. Elle prit la semblance de la jeune femme qu'elle avait délivrée de la tour haute, et attendit que les gardes se réveillent. Une fois sur le bûcher, elle jeta, comme elle savait le faire, le sortilège du Gèle-Flammes et ne fut pas brûlée.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ce conte s'appelle le conte du Gèle-Flammes, et par la suite, Gwendolyn utilisa ce sortilège bien des fois pour empêcher que des innocentes ne soient brûlées.


End file.
